<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Called for You by OG_Numa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798767">I Called for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OG_Numa/pseuds/OG_Numa'>OG_Numa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Timeline, Crossing Timelines, Implied Relationships, Other, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OG_Numa/pseuds/OG_Numa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Belphegor the only one that is waiting for a phone call from MC at the end of season 1? Why does MC seem to forgive and forget so easily in the chats? Are the brothers still waiting for MC's return?</p>
<p>This is a timeline fix story that runs parallel to the canon story but never contradicts it.<br/>Major spoilers for lessons 13-20. You have been warned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belphegor &amp; Lilith (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Called for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His brothers gathered around him with varied looks of incredulity and envy. He smirked, their thoughts transparent to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>What is <strong>he</strong> to MC?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why call him <strong>only</strong>?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They have a <strong>scheduled</strong> call day?</em>
</p>
<p>Before his brothers could nettle out more answers from him, his phone rings, coming from between the cushions of the long couch. "Oh right, I was napping here just now." he gleefully walks over and digs out the ringing device and answered the call. "Oh hello, MC."</p>
<p><em>"Hello, Belphie. How are you?"</em> the sweet voice chirped through, just slightly distorted by the limitations of digital media.</p>
<p>Levi was motioning to him to turn it to speaker mode. The rest of his brothers were also leaning in, trying to hear the voice of their cherished human.</p>
<p>He shook his head, this was his moment, he wanted to savor having this special connection to MC. It was the proof of the depth of their affections for each other. "I'm doing well. Did you miss me?"</p>
<p>Soft laughter came through the line. <em>"Every day, Belphie. I miss every one, how are they doing?"</em></p>
<p>"Oh...they're doing just fine. Driving Lucifer mad like usual." At this, the other demons glared at the youngest brother, gesturing obscenely. "They wanted me to tell you they can't do without you here... when will you return, MC?" hopefully, the question would appease his brothers a little.</p>
<p>There was a slight pause on the other end. <em>"Belphie... I can't return."</em></p>
<p>This wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Why not? It'll just be for a visit, what's the harm?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Listen... I can't. It's <strong>you</strong>."</em>
</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" he puzzled over MC's choice of words. "What does this..."</p>
<p><em>"It's you who has to come back."</em> At those words, Belphegor's vision seemed to narrow, everything beyond himself distorted into a blur swirl. A cold chill ran down his neck.</p>
<p>"MC?"</p>
<p><em>"Return, Belphegor."</em> MC's voice was altering, changing to another's. Lighter, younger, clear as silver bells. <em>"Back to who you are."</em></p>
<p>There was no way he would ever forget that voice. He gasped. "Lil? Lillith?"</p>
<p>His world faded to black and he was alone in darkness. Save for a pinprick of light, slightly off center in front of him. With nothing else to guide him, he heads towards it, the light growing larger the closer he got.</p>
<p>She awaited him in the center of the pool of light. He remembers this quality, it was divinity, the grace that they had once carried as their raiment. Lilith was bathed in it, wearing it as she always did, a blessed child of light.</p>
<p>With a cry, Belphegor reached out to grasp his beloved sister. His hands jerked back however as the contact burned and tore at his skin. The divine would never allow corruption. He hissed, the pain stemming not from the physical, but from the realization of the extent of their separation.</p>
<p>"Belph..." the radiant vision shook her head sadly.</p>
<p>"Lilith, how..." the wounds were not deep, his demon form easily repairing the damage. "Why are you here?" It was madness, it could only be a dream. But, he was the demon that dealt in dreams and this certainly wasn't one of his.</p>
<p>She moved about him in a slow circle. "You owe this child much, Belphie. Please treat MC with care."</p>
<p>"What? Lilith, explain this!" he demanded, anxious to have the answer.</p>
<p>She stopped her paces. Raising her head, her gentle yet piercing eyes held his attention. "Have you seen, Belphegor, the purity of their soul, the strength of their spirit? Their... will?"</p>
<p>Yes, of course he had. Lilith's descendant had plenty of willfulness, that assertiveness, never satisfied with just letting things be.</p>
<p>If it could be done, they would do it.</p>
<p>Just like Lilith had done.</p>
<p>It had been her choice all this time. Always had been.</p>
<p>"I chose my fate, my brother. I chose it willingly." her smile was sure, she had no regrets in that. "If it could give me just one more day with him, I would have done it a million times over."</p>
<p>It was true. He knew this. Once, he had cursed that human who had cost him his everything. Even though he knew and blamed himself for leading his sister astray, down the path of destruction.</p>
<p>And yet, Lilith would have done it the same even if he could turn back time.</p>
<p>She tugged at his sleeve. "Belphegor, I release you from this bind. I have lived, I have loved, I'll not have it any other way. Thank you for giving me my happiness."</p>
<p>Belphegor wept. Lilith's words had touched the core of his regrets and burned out the poison of self-hatred.</p>
<p>"Let my child comfort you, brother. I can do no more for you." Lilith's form was fading, he could see it even through his tears, taking with it the only light in his dark world.</p>
<p>He shouted her name but there was no reply, only the echoes of his own voice.</p>
<p>"No! Lilith!" his scream seemed out of place. All of a sudden he realizes he wasn't in darkness. It was the attic room. <em>No, no, no... not this again!</em></p>
<p>He found himself staring at MC's face, being strangled by his very hands. "MC-" Immediately, he loosened his grip, horrified at what he had done. He remembered this very scene and also what followed...</p>
<p>Shakily, he watched as the human gasped for air desperately, each breath stronger than the last. Relief washed over him, MC wasn't dying.</p>
<p>Weakly, the human bopped Belphegor on the nose. "Took you long enough, idiot Belphie." That sentence was something Levi would have said, really, MC spend too much time playing games with his brother.</p>
<p>Belphegor had to wait until MC had recovered enough before explanations could be given. What he heard amazed him.</p>
<p>Lilith had gifted MC with her power to influence the psyche of individuals, and they had entered the mind of her brother  in order to find and mend the twisted thoughts of the demon. It had been a dangerous gamble, for both him and MC, any mistake could have hurt them both.</p>
<p>MC had woven the narrative for him, showing him the path to take, healing by influencing the direction of events. Even the part of the pact had all been to sooth and reassure him of his redemption.</p>
<p>"All of that time? Was it all just in my head?" Belphegor wondered aloud, shaking his head.</p>
<p>"That was my head too, Belphie." MC said softly. "I remember everything. For me, it was as reality. I experienced it together with you." gently, the human reached out to embrace him, giving him the touch he had been promised by Lilith.</p>
<p>The demon returned that embrace with gratitude. Tears welled up in his eyes, pooling for a moment before flowing freely down his cheeks, wetting them both.</p>
<p>"Belphie..." MC whispered gently, patting his head. "You have to go. Show yourself to your brothers." Briefly, the human explained what Belphegor had to do next in order to preserve the timeline. Just enough and nothing more.</p>
<p>"Do you have to go?" he asked, unsure if it could be done convincingly.</p>
<p>"I... I will see you soon enough. Belphie, wait for me." MC pulls him to the door of his prison and gives a gentle push. "Go."</p>
<p>MC watched Belphegor for as long as possible, knowing that he would soon be at the double doors of the library, resetting the scene that led to this moment. Their neck was still sore, but it can be tended to when they returned.</p>
<p>And what a report they had, Lord Diavolo would have his answer for sure.</p>
<p>MC <em>was</em> the sixth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Belph's my least favorite brother, don't bite me please. But damn lesson 16-20 was so weird it could only be a lucid dream or some inception level foolery. Hmm, go watch that movie. It makes more sense after you've seen it. </p>
<p>With this, everything is reset to continue after lesson 16-C. Have fun imagining what actually happens in the first timeline now...</p>
<p>As to Lilith's powers, my idea is that her source material calls her the 'First woman' that wouldn't submit to her husband, the first man. So what is her sin? Defiance? Willfulness?</p>
<p>So this I think is similar enough to the Lilith in game where she does things according to her will.</p>
<p>The duality would be that the Angel Lilith would embody the will it takes to submit gracefully to higher authority, whereas the fallen Lilith would be the defiant rebel.</p>
<p>So her power or sin would tie to willpower, the mind or anima, in other words, she is Psyche from the greek myth of Psyche and Eros. Which by the way, would be Stockholm version 1 but is used from ancient time to teach that both the mind and lust can only be tamed by lawful marriage... lol!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>